Viktoria
Viktoria, originally named "Victoria" , is a town/city in the Unterganger Minecraft Server. It is built by tudor. Inspiration and first phase of construction The red wool that used to mark a border of sorts around the area that would become the town was originally laid by a unknown player. While passing through the area on a minecart, Tudor decided to dismount and build a town on the spot. Inspiration for it came while he was listening to the SS march "Sieg Heil Viktoria". First completing the "wool cordon", contruction officially began by raising the flagpole, building 2 houses, and beginning the construction of the Viktorian Reichstag. Hiatus and second phase Construction halted as Tudor grew busier with other projects of his around the server, and because he lost inspiration for it. However, during his winter break, while talking to Molster via Chatango PMs, he received some advice, leading to him making a rough draft of the town plan and a surge in ideas. However, only later would these ideas take form, as he got back to his computer and started applying them. By the end of the second phase, Viktoria expanded eastwards with a few houses, a small port, a gallows, and westwards with a small manufactory, gaining a barracks for its Kriegsstreitkräfte along with these. Rebuilding Even before those aforementioned ideas were applied, Tudor realized he needed more land for them to be viable, as he the town he envisioned needed more space than the small valley in which the old town was built. Since the East was taken, and the South wasn't too much of an option just yet, he decided to give Viktoria a total makeover, which would involve tearing down the public buildings and rebuilding them in a new style, as he decided that tearing down every single house was rather wasteful. This started with the demolition of the old Reichstag building and of the old station, which has been rebuilt, to be followed by the rest of the public buildings of a greatly-expanded Viktoria, into a anachronistic mix between Gothic and late 19th-early 20th century architecture (or at least Tudor's interpretation of it). With Molster's banning after the Viktorian Road Bomb incident, Tudor finally saw the chance to begin implementing the Greater Development Plan, beginning with taking over the old Malay Palace, originally supposed to be the centerpiece for Molster's planned Malay town, which escalated into a conflict between the two. Wood gradually gave way to stone as the palace became the "Reichstag", the center of power, containing facilities for all 3 powers of the state. The field in front of it was terraced and renovated to form the Brandenburg Square, adorned with a smaller-scale replica of the Berlin Column of Victory. North of Viktoria, the Old Reichstag Buiding was torn down and a small housing area was put into place, based on the Little Britain street of Athyras (which Tudor had designed to become the housing of New Viktoria anway). Westwards, roads were laid out as well, as well as some shells for the upcoming Industrial District. Autry Plain was placed under protection and remains to this day untouched, the only change being a small wool line to mark it, and a small road that passes through. Progress was slower due to tudor's commitments, however it continues to this day, with its latest addition being the Viktoria North railway station (still a work in progress, but the connection to the outer line is functional.) It was officially stated as the 7th city of UMS after Tudor expanded his town into the surrounding areas. Trivia *The flag of Viktoria was supposed to be the flag of the SS, but Tudor didn't like the design and changed it to a black-and-white version of the Imperial Japanese Army flag, however, due to MC limitations, it looks more like a black-and-white UK flag (ironic because these two were at war with one another). Category:Towns Category:Work In Progress Category:Cities